Байесовская вероятность
Байесовская вероятность — распространённая интерпретация понятия вероятности как «меры состояния знания»E.T. Jaynes. Probability Theory: The Logic of Science Cambridge University Press, (2003). ISBN 0-521-59271-2; есть два представления относительно байесовской вероятности, которые по-разному интерпретируют концепцию меры «состояния знания»: *для объективистской школы, мера «состояния знания» может быть оправдана стремлением к рациональности и последовательности в измерении «состояния знания» и может интерпретироваться как формальное расширение аристотелевской логикиRichard T. Cox, Algebra of Probable Inference, The Johns Hopkins University Press, 2001E.T. Jaynes. Probability Theory: The Logic of Science Cambridge University Press, (2003). ISBN 0-521-59271-2. *для субъективистской школы, мера «состояния знания» — это мера «личной уверенности» de Finetti, B. (1974) Theory of probability (2 vols.), J. Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York. Многие современные методы машинного обучения основаны на объективистских байесовских принципах''Bishop, CM., Pattern Recognition and Machine Learning. Springer, 2007. История Термин ''«байесовский» обязан Томасу Байесу, который доказал специальный случай того, что теперь называют теоремой Байеса. Лаплас доказал более общую версию теоремы и использовал её в небесной механике, медицинской статистике, и юриспруденции. Хотя теорема Байеса использовалась уже более двухсот лет (байесовский вывод), интерпретация байесовской вероятности имеет более современную историю. Идея, что «вероятность» должна интерпретироваться как «субъективная степень веры в суждения» была предложена независимо Бруно де Финетти в Италии (1930)Fondamenti Logici del Ragionamento Probabilistico (1930) и Фрэнком Рамсеем в Кембридже (1931)The Foundations of Mathematics (1931), See p50-1 (Субъективная теория вероятности была обнаружена независимо и в приблизительно то же самое время Франком Рамсей в Кембридже и Бруно де Финетти в Италии. Возникла даже дискуссия для объяснения неправильного мнения, что Рамсей, якобы, предложил эту теорию первым).. Субъективная вероятность была изобретена, чтобы разрешить проблемы с классическим определением вероятности. Слово «байесовский» появилось в 1950-ых, но к 1960-ым, оно стало термином, предпочитаемым людьми, которые стремились избежать резкой критики более узкого «частотного» подхода к теории вероятностиJeff Miller, "Earliest Known Uses of Some of the Words of Mathematics (B)"Stephen. E. Fienberg, When did Bayesian Inference become "Bayesian"? Bayesian Analysis (2006).. Байесовский анализ исследовался позже Харольдом Джеффрисом, Ричардом Т. Коксом, Ирвингом Дж. Гудом, Леонардом Дж. Сэвиджем и Эдвином Т. Джэйнсом. Среди других известных сторонников теории байесовской вероятности Джон Мэйнард Кейнс, Бернард O. Купман, Деннис В. Линдли и многие философы 20-ого столетия. В байесовской теории оценка вероятности может быть получена несколькими способами. Один основан на пари: степень веры в суждение отражена в шансах, что эксперт желает держать пари на успех суда над его истиной. Ричард Т. Кокс показал, что байесовский вывод — единственный индуктивный вывод, который является логически последовательнымRichard T. Cox, Algebra of Probable Inference, The Johns Hopkins University Press, 2001. Варианты Субъективная байесовская вероятность интерпретирует «вероятность» как :«степень веры (или сила веры), которую человек имеет к истинности суждения», и в этом отношении она субъективна. Некоторые люди, которые называют себя байесианцами, не принимают эту субъективность, в соответствии с чем они расценили бы определение байесовской вероятности в этой статье как ошибочное. Главными представителями этой объективистской школы был Эдвин Джэйнс и Харольд Джеффрис. Возможно главный объективистский байесианец из ныне живущих — Джеймс Берджер. Хосе Бернардо и другие принимают некоторую степень субъективности, но полагают, что потребность в априорных предположениях существует во многих практических ситуациях. Применения С 1950-ых, байесовская теория и байесовская вероятность широко применялись благодаря теореме Кокса, принципу Джэйнса максимальной энтропии и аргумента Датской книги. Во многих применениях, байесовские методы являются более общими и кажется, дают лучшие результаты чем частотная вероятностьET. Jaynes. Probability Theory: The Logic of Science Cambridge University Press, (2003). ISBN 0-521-59271-2. Байесовские факторы были также применены к Бритве Оккама. Немного о научном методе применении байесовского вероятностного вывода 1. В этом представлении, теорема Байеса явно или неявно используется, чтобы обновить силу предшествующих научных верований в правду гипотез в свете новой информации от наблюдения или эксперимента. Байесовские методы были недавно применены, чтобы фильтровать электронную почту от спама. Байесовский фильтр спама использует множество э-писем, чтобы определить то, что, как первоначально полагают, является спамом. После того, как спам определен, фильтр использует особенности этого спам-э-письма, чтобы определить новые сообщения или как спам или законная э-почта. Сообщения новой э-почты действуют как новая информация, и если ошибки на определениях спама и законной э-почты замечены пользователем, эта новая информация обновляет информацию в первоначальном множестве э-писем с надеждой, что будущая фильтрация будет более точной. См. также *Интерпретации вероятности *Субъективная вероятность (обзор) *Байесовский вывод *Теорема Байеса *Байесовское фильтрование *Теорема Кокса *Вероятность (частота) *Неопределённость *Вывод *Байесовская сеть *Аргумент Судного Дня (Doomsday argument) в пользу спорности использования байесовского вывода *Максимум-энтропийная термодинамика — байесовский взгляд на термодинамику *Философия математики * Алгоритмическая вероятность на Scholarpedia Источники Ссылки * Алгоритмическая вероятность на Scholarpedia * Учебник по байесовской вероятности * On-line учебник: David MacKay. Information Theory, Inference, and Learning Algorithms — содержит много глав по байесовским методам, включая вводные примеры; аргументы в защиту байесовских методов (в стиле Эдвина Джейнса); современное состояние методов Монте-Карло, метода принятого сообщения (message-passing method), вариационных методов; а также примеры, иллюстрирующие тесную связь между байесовским выводом и сжатием данных. * Прекрасный вводный on-line учебник по байесовской вероятности из Университета Королевы Мари в Лондоне * An Intuitive Explanation of Bayesian Reasoning — очень достойное введение by Eliezer Yudkowsky * [http://arxiv.org/abs/0708.1593 Giffin, A. and Caticha, A. 2007 Updating Probabilities with Data and Moments] * Gillies, D.Philosophical theories of probability Routledge 2000 * Hacking, I. 1965 The Logic of Statistical Inference CUP * Hacking, I. 1967 'Slightly More Realistic Personal Probability' Philosophy of Science vol34 * Hacking, I. 2006 The Emergence of Probability: A Philosophical Study of Early Ideas about Probability, Induction and Statistical Inference: A Philosophical Study of Early ... on Statistical and Probabilistic Mathematics Cambridge University Press * Jaynes, E.T. (2003) Probability Theory : The Logic of Science Cambridge University Press. * Jaynes, E.T. (1998) [http://www-biba.inrialpes.fr/Jaynes/prob.html Probability Theory : The Logic of Science]. *Jeffrey, R.C. 1983 The Logic of Decision University of Chicago Press *Jeffrey, R.C. 2004 Subjective Probability: The Real Thing, Cambridge University Press *Kyburg, H.E. 1974 The Logical Foundations of Statistical Inference Reidel *Kyburg, H.E. 1983 Epistemology and Inference University of Minnesota Press *Kyburg, H.E. 1987 'Bayesian versus non-Bayesian Evidential Updating' Artificial Intelligence 31 *Kyburg & Smokler (eds) 1980 Studies in Subjective Probability Robert E. Krieger *Lakatos, I. 1968 'Changes in the Problem of Inductive Logic' published as Chapter 8 of Philosophical Papers Volume 2 Cambridge University Press 1978 * Bretthorst, G. Larry, 1988, [http://bayes.wustl.edu/glb/book.pdf Bayesian Spectrum Analysis and Parameter Estimation in Lecture Notes in Statistics, 48, Springer-Verlag, New York, New York;] * Страница Фрэнка Рамсея * David Howie: Interpreting Probability, Controversies and Developments in the Early Twentieth Century, Cambridge University Press, 2002, ISBN 0-521-81251-8 * Colin Howson and Peter Urbach: Scientific Reasoning: The Bayesian Approach, Open Court Publishing, 2nd edition, 1993, ISBN 0-8126-9235-7 — философские оправдания байесовской и частотной статистики; доводы в пользу субъективной интерпретации вероятности. * Luc Bovens and Stephan Hartmann: Bayesian Epistemology. Oxford: Oxford University Press 2003. — Распространяет программу Байеса на более сложные сценарии решения (например зависимые и частично надежные наблюдения и инструменты измерения), использующие сетевые байесовские модели; также проверяет теорему невозможности когерентной упорядоченности информационных множеств и предлагает меру, которая предлагает частичную когерентную упорядоченность. * Jeff Miller "Earliest Known Uses of Some of the Words of Mathematics (B)" * James Franklin The Science of Conjecture: Evidence and Probability Before Pascal — история с байесовской точки зрения. * Paul Graham "Bayesian spam filtering" * Howard Raiffa Decision Analysis: Introductory Lectures on Choices under Uncertainty. McGraw Hill, College Custom Series. (1997) ISBN 0-07-052579-X * Devender Sivia, Data Analysis: A Bayesian Tutorial. Oxford: Clarendon Press (1996), pp. 7-8. ISBN 0-19-851889-7 *Skyrms, B. 1987 'Dynamic Coherence and Probability Kinematics' Philosophy of Science vol 54 * Henk Tijms: Understanding Probability, Cambridge University Press, 2004 * [http://www.york.ac.uk/depts/maths/histstat/bayespic.htm Is the portrait of Thomas Bayes authentic? Who Is this gentleman? When and where was he born? The IMS Bulletin, Vol. 17 (1988), No. 3, pp. 276-278] * Ask the experts о теореме Байеса из Scientific American Категория:Философия Категория:Эвентология Категория:Вероятность Категория:Интерпретации вероятности Категория:Незавершённые статьи по эвентологии